


Lending Hands

by mirroralchemist



Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, In which the author tries her best to get better at writing sexy, Kinktober 2020, Not Beta'd, Thancred's just being a bro, Vaginal Fingering, with varied results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroralchemist/pseuds/mirroralchemist
Summary: When the Warrior of Light finally has some time alone to address her more intimate urges, it falls to the wayside with the unexpected arrival of a friend.Thancred just really wanted to make sure she was okay. After all, they've been through a lot together. This was his friend.The result isn't quite what either had expected.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lending Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So this was taken from CreativeDreamr's kinktober list on Twitter. It has a smattering of spoilers since this is after HW main story but I try to keep it as vague as possible. I'm still new to the whole writing smut/kinks so it's QUALITY. Sorry about that.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend who puts up with all my questions on how to wurd sexy.

I let out a labored breath. The rushing of the blood in the ear almost drowning out the sounds of my breath. I had finally had the time to be alone. I would normally feel the need to do something while I had this respite. But this was different. For a while there was an itch that needed to be filled. I spent so long suppressing it that it was now to the point I couldn’t any more.

It was the first time I had to fill this urge without Him. 

But I needed to press on.

I flopped down on my down bed, grateful that I had such comfortable conditions to do this. Another deep breath, in and out. Just like I was taught. I slipped off the outer layers of my clothes, leaving only a thin shirt and my undergarments. There was always the slight chill in the air, no matter how heated the manor ran. Regardless of the reason, it always caused goosebumps to pepper my skin. My fingers lightly touch at the skin, letting the bumps harden and causing a surge of need to hit me at my core. 

I try to imitate what it would feel like if He was still around, guiding me through.

But it never will be quite the same. My hands are not quite as big or as calloused.

Before the pain of lost could settle in my chest I touch my inner thigh. Another tingle courses through me. I ghost around, lightly touching my inner thighs and stomach but never quite touching where I needed it most. The nerves of doing such an act ebbing away to a comfort to start proper. 

Then there was a knock.

I froze immediately at the sound, shutting my legs close. Why now? I thought I was alone in this wing of the manor. A thought to go up to the door crossed my mind. But the stronger, more aroused part of my brain ignored it. Even if the thought to go to the door had won out, I was too under-dressed to do such a thing. Letting out a quiet breath I absently stroked at my leg again. 

The knocking started once more.

My hopes were that if I were to ignore it long enough, my potential visitor might believe I was not in and leave. My hands moved up from my knee to my waist, absently toying with the cotton fabric that was my bottoms. Ilm by ilm I relaxed my legs to open wider, exposing my clothed area to the air. Already the need escalates to the point I can barely hold on any more. A hand traces the shapes of there, the material a wonderful friction against the sensitive skin. My fingers tracing lower and lower until it hits that spot covered by the cloth barrier.

“Ami, are you in?”

I yelped up at the suddenness of my room door opening and someone walking in. I took a nearby pillow to cover the lower portion of my body as I settled into a glare at the intruder. Only for a short moment before I realized who it was. Thancred seemed concerned as his eyes, well eye that was visible settled on my form. 

“You had been out of sorts as of late and I wanted to see...if...you were…”

He had scanned my form up and down. No doubt noticing the placement of a pillow and what bare legs was seen. I flopped back down on the bed. I should have covered myself up more. But concluding I was merely frustrated I didn’t.

“Am I interrupting?” he had asked.

A drawn out sigh was my answer to him. Under normal circumstances, I would have stammered an answer. But it wasn’t a normal circumstance. Suppressing my urges for as long as I had was rearing its head and being close to finally go through with it only to be interrupted; I was not thinking as clearly as I should have been. Besides, given what I knew the man for, he knew what I was doing before he came barging in. I felt no need to pretend I was doing anything different.

Though, if he knew he did not leave. 

No instead, he cautiously walked beside me. A comfortable distance away, but close enough I couldn’t ignore his presence. I glanced at him, suddenly realizing he wasn’t leaving. 

“Don’t let me interrupt you.” 

“But _you’re here_.” I whined. 

“I’ll be silent, won’t even realize I’m in the room.” he reasoned.

I frowned at him. I would have figured the man to leave if he could sense the tenseness of the room. If there was one. I could have blamed it on a lot of factors, but in the end I relented. He had only left for the moment to close (and lock) my room door before settling to a chair on a desk. I removed the pillow and set it to my side, exposing myself once more.

“I never pegged you as the type who watches others.” I mused.

A quick glance over I witnessed him stilled at the statement. Even though he was tanned from his time out in the Dravanian wilderness, I could still make out the dusting of blush on his bare skin. I had meant the remark mostly in jest. But mayhap I had the right of it?

Regardless, I tried to clear out the thought of him being in the vicinity and got back to what I was doing. I found it surprisingly easy to regain the momentum lost from his appearance. Mayhap because he was there now; an object of my affection watching me. It couldn’t stop the blush from spreading all around my body. I let out a small breath. 

“Relax.” I heard him say.

I blinked. Just as quickly, I was reminded that someone was watching me. My hand fell limp. There was absolutely no way that I could do this with Thancred watching. I made a move to get up before he had stopped me. I stared at him, he seemed concerned about me well-being. There seemed to be a silent question that hung in the air. I nodded slowly as he smiled that usual smile. I let myself be laid back on my bed as the stray pillow was now seated on my hips as support. It gave him a better view of everything, I conceded. He took his hand over mines. 

Belatedly, I realized how much larger his hand was to my own. 

With that hand he led my hand lower, lightly grazing the spots that strummed at my core. This felt so much more different than what I imagined. There was something pleasing about it all. It was my hand that was ultimately touching myself, but his hand was guiding the movements. Despite the nature of this, he was a good instructor. It wasn’t forceful in his guidance, rather gentle suggestions. I could feel myself wanting more; how it suddenly became hotter with each pass over myself. I was reaching that state of pleasure where my brain was a fuzz. An idle hand rested on my stomach, bare from my shirt riding up. I felt him stroke lazily over the more defined muscles there. The result of my continued training as a Monk, my body was melding into top form that the physical intensive style commanded. 

A quick glance saw that he had smiled at the discovery.

Knowing that he approved of me emboldened me more in my hand movements. He seemed to realize it as well and adapted his guiding hand to my core. We hovered there for a moment. I could practically hear the question in my mind. If this was a normal circumstance I would have thought more on it. But again, it wasn’t. Deftly fingers pulled my bottoms aside to expose my opening to the air. I shivered lightly at the coolness before an overwhelming warmth spread through my body as our combined fingers ventured inside. 

A loud groan escaped at the suddenness of a full feeling.

I felt myself clench at the sensation. It wasn’t wholly new but a first to have a thickness so quickly. Thancred’s whispered words to relax me only added to the moment. That and that same idle hand resting on my wrapped breast. I gave a passing glance at him and he seemed unaffected by the situation? He might have bore witness to situations like these before and thus the reaction? It really wasn’t the time to speculate. Not when I was feeling like this.

“You good?” he asked.

I nodded as I didn’t think I could form words at the present moment.

He gave a firm nod in return. A few minutes passed before I touched the hand that was on my chest. It was my turn to guide him as I led him to pet the wrapped skin. He seemed to have gotten the idea as he became more assured in his movements. Small groans left me as his hand practically groped at my chest. The rougher treatment in turn made my desire bloom as my hips made minute movements at the fingers inside. I followed along as his finger made moves inside of me. Shallow thrusts at one moment, the next lazily pets at the walls. My hand palmed at the small bundle of nerves as his gave a gentle push for me to explore more. I began to breathe rather heavily through my nose as I felt the rise of me wanting to finish. 

“That’s it.” Thancred praised, “Don’t fight it, just let it go naturally.” 

I only nodded once more as it was coming apparent I was reaching my peak. My free hand grabbed at his upper arm and I stilled. A rush of release coursed through me before falling limply on my bed. A minute later our fingers left me and we just sat there. I felt his head over top of my own, his lips dancing ever so closely on my forehead. I looked up at him, blush apparent on what I thought was to happen.

Alas, it seemed whatever moment there was broke in the eye contact.

He moved away from me, eye widened at what had transpired. I rose from my bed, body still feeling loose but at the very least I could have some mobility. I looked down at myself, oh I would definitely need to clean up before heading out again. 

“My apologies,” he said, “I did not mean to intrude like I had. That was uncouth of me.”

“It’s fine. I would have kicked you out if at any point I felt too uncomfortable.” I responded while shaking my head.

The proverbial silence after a quite awkward situation reared its head. My head snapped up at him.

“Oh no!”

“Oh no?” he repeated.

“I ruined your gloves!” I realized. 

Thancred looked down on the hand that was inside me. Even with the lower set lights we could definitely see the sheen of my fluids on the tips of the material. If it wasn’t for my worry about his gloves I would have been embarrassed by the fact I let out so much. He let out a small chuckle which soon became a full blown laugh. 

“Don’t worry about that my dear. You are certainly not the first maiden to dirty my garments in your excitement. I am sure it will wash out.” 

“But-”

“It’s fine Ami.” he stressed, “as long you’re okay it’s a small price to pay.”

“Let me at least make it up to you by returning the favor.”

A pregnant pause filled the air. He had opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it. Meanwhile it had fully sunk in what I had offered to him. If I wasn’t blushing then, I was now. I almost hid myself in the sheets before Thancred reached out to stop me. He gently shook his head.

“I appreciate the offer. But you needn’t do that. I had already intruded on what was supposed to be your own time. I will not impose on you more.”

“But if the circumstances were different, you’d be okay with the arrangement?” I asked.

“That isn’t the issue here.” he answered all too quickly.

It was tempting to tease him about it more. So rarely I can catch him off guard. But it was soon becoming apparent I was getting drowsy from the activities.

“Well,” I spoke, “you can’t leave out like that. If you want to take care of it yourself just do it here. I’ll just sleep this off. It’ll be as if I’m not here.” 

He groaned at the echo of his own reasoning. 

I didn’t wait for an answer as I pulled the sheet over my body and faced the wall to sleep. Whatever his decision would be, I would be glad to at least ease his burdens for just a moment. Fate hadn’t been too kind to him in recent times but if I could help, as small and as unorthodox as it seemed, then I would take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> -yeets self-
> 
> If you feel so inclined you can leave a comment/kudos. I appreciate you taking the time out just reading this flaming garbo ; u;


End file.
